


Lucky

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: The last thing Magnus expected was to see Jace fast asleep with his head in Alec’s lap and Alec stroking his hair so tenderly, it made Magnus’ heart skip.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Lucky

“Alexander?” Magnus called as he sauntered into the loft after a day filled with annoying wannabe High Warlock’s and downworlders embarrassingly begging to be part of a council that was full. He was ready to lounge on the couch with a dirty martini in his hand and an even dirtier boyfriend on his lap. The last thing he expected was to see Jace fast asleep with his head in Alec’s lap and Alec stroking his hair so tenderly, it made Magnus’ heart skip. 

“Hi, Magnus,” Alec whispered, holding a finger up to his lips and glancing down at the sleeping man on his lap. Magnus walked to him, resting a hand on Jace’s forehead and stroking back his hair as he pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. He leaned down to press his lips to Jace’s forehead and smiled as his eyes opened slowly. The smile that spread across his face at the sight of Magnus had a similar grin crossing his own. 

“Hey, Magnus,” Jace muttered as he turned his face into Alec’s stomach, rubbing back and forth like he was wiping the sleep from his eyes. Alec threaded his hands through Jace’s hair and pulled him up for his own gentle kiss. 

“Bed?” Alec asked. Magnus noted the tiredness in Alec’s face and rested his palm against Alec’s cheek. Jace pushed himself up and grabbed Alec’s hand, both of them following Magnus into their bedroom. Magnus wasn’t sure when it had become  _ all _ of their bedroom, but he wasn’t going to think about it too much. 

“Help?” Jace asked, his pleading gaze a face that Magnus wasn’t sure he would ever be able to say no to. Magnus snapped Jace into his boxers, followed by another snap at Alec. They both sent him their most beautiful smiles that seemed to be reserved for their warlock and curled together in the center of the bed. 

Magnus thought they looked like a dream, Jace’s head cradled on Alec’s chest with Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist. Alec was always the protector, the big spoon for anyone besides Magnus. He would fight and die for his family, Jace and Magnus first and foremost. It warmed Magnus inside to know that he had somehow captured Alec as much as Alec had captured him. 

Jace was a welcome surprise. It was no secret to Magnus that Alec was attracted to him, no secret to him that Jace was charming and handsome as well. It was only a matter of time before Magnus found himself falling in love with Jace the same way that Alec loved him. It was scary, of course, letting himself believe that not one, but  _ two _ perfect shadowhunters wanted him in their lives. He decided not to question it on a night similar to that one; where Alec and Jace were intertwined and as Magnus went to leave them be, Jace begged him to join. He couldn’t say no, rarely ever could with Jace. 

Magnus shook his head, smiling at the memory, before he snapped himself out of his own clothes. He scooted into the bed behind Alec and rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against Alec’s cheek and let his hand rest on Jace’s arm, stroking softly. Jace seemed to lean into the touch, sighing happily as he drifted into sleep. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Magnus asked, mostly to himself as he knew Alec was only a second away from sleep. Even through his tiredness, Alec hummed a happy sigh and turned his face toward Magnus’ to press his lips messily to Magnus’ jaw. Magnus chuckled and stroked a hand down Alec’s back, coaxing him into his own slumber. 

Before he could fall asleep, he muttered, “we were just asking ourselves that.” The end of the words were cut off with a wide yawn and Magnus smiled even wider. He tugged Jace closer and tossed his leg around Alec, relishing in the security he felt being wrapped around the two shadowhunters. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Magnus found himself falling asleep anyway. 

* * *

When Magnus woke up during the night, he was as warm as he’d ever been, two bodies pressed to either side of him. Sometime during the night, he’d wormed himself between his shadowhunters, his arms underneath both of their necks. He couldn’t remember the last time his sleep was filled with so many dreams of safety and home, his heart filled with a love he had never felt before. He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, pulling them that much closer as he let sleep take over once more, a grin he didn’t think would ever disappear plastered on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
